craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Panoulis
A detailed history of Panoulis, dating back as far as various scholars have been able to compile information. While relatively detailed accounts of events only extend back to less than a thousand years before the current era, many scholars believe that civilization throughout the world has existed for many thousands of years, though any information on these more ancient cultures is now long lost. Age of Myths * Unknown: The World Nobles dominate most of Panoulis and the elemental planes. Age of Ocrisia * Unknown: The Ocrisians arrive in Panoulis and begin to subjugate its inhabitants. There is a long and violent war between the Ocrisians and the World Nobles, which ends in the World Noble's near extinction as a race. Those World Nobles who survive the war isolate themselves in the region that would later become Torslowe, breeding into the local population and eventually disappearing completely. * 1500 BP: By now, Ocrisian Empire has overtaken much of Panoulis and ceased efforts at expanding their territory. * 800 BP: The Ocrisian Empire falls as the Ocrisians die out, and the various races of Panoulis divide the world. The Age of Ocrisia ends. Age of Isolation * 794 BP: Shadowfolk immigrate in great numbers to The Wastes, where they take over the abandoned cities of Atrum Sarn and Antriss. * 790 BP: Antrissa and its capital, Tol, are founded. The fortress Antriss is renamed Dogwert. * 783 BP: Torslowe is founded by human descendants of the World Nobles in the region surrounding the Stormshield Mountains after a single ruler is declared for the first time in the region's history. Age of Avylon * 556 BP: The might of the Avylonian Empire marches into central Panoulis from the Southwest, conquering as it goes. * 488 BP: The Avylonian Empire, having conquered much of Panoulis before being repelled by Antrissa and Torslowe, ceases expansion * 336 BP: The Avylonian Empire builds a school of magic in Polis Sarn, and rename the city the Polis Academia. * 76 BP: The epic conflict between the necromancer Rubal and the Avylonian general Sarivon ends with Rubal's supposed death. The necromancer's remains are consecrated at Valiir, the city that would later become Plessith. * 0: The Plague sweeps across Avylonian holdings, bringing death and disorder wherever it travels. * 1 AP: The Age of Avylon ends. Age of Heroes * 6 AP: Antrissa declares itself the Antrissan Empire and begins expansion into the Phlegethon desert. Gullet and Kell are founded in the region. * 12 AP: After over a decade of self-imposed exile, the Torslowan king Friedrick Ruthven returns to his kingdom along with powerful magics acquired from across the Planes. * 19 AP: Fishson's Landing is razed by the Antrissan Empire. * 28 AP: King Ruthven of Torslowe begins gathering together a court of powerful necromancers to serve him. * 33 AP: Rumors of violence and terror spread out from Torslowe, but are ignored by the city-states of Avylon and the Polis Academia. * 45 AP: The Antrissan Empire officially annexes Seraphim and Cherubra. * 49 AP: The Loranne is formed by a union of several small settlements in the northwest. * 59 AP: King Ruthven breaks open the ancestral tombs of Arctis-Mon, raising a great army of undead from within its depths. * 61 AP: Under the vampire king Friedrick Ruthven's leadership, Torslowe begins to attack surrounding lands with armies of monsters, human subjects, and undead, officially beginning the Great Torslowan War. * 71 AP: The first Torslowan War ends with the death of king Ruthven at the battle of Castle Crowhaven. * 74 AP: The Cendizan Empire is formed by a union of several city-states in the Avian Fields. * 89 AP: The Second Torslowan War begins after the kingdom, this time under the leadership of the Torslowan Counts, sacks Bether and starts to ravage the countryside beyond its borders. Category:Lore